Shower drain pump systems typically include an electric shower drain pump connected to sensors for detecting water flow through a shower water heater or shower head. When the sensors detect flowing water, the pump is switched on.
The problem with this arrangement is that electricity is consumed all the while the pump is operational.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a solution which reduces electricity consumption.